


capture the moments

by gayforsakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Group chat, M/M, Texting, Yuuri the photographer, how do you tag, yuuko the wingwoman, yuuri still thirsty for victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforsakura/pseuds/gayforsakura
Summary: Katsu-don : HOTTIEDAYUMM.jpgdab for days :dab for days : yuuridab for days : yuuri thats victorKatsu-don : who?((a group chat with actual storyline that i just realized i didn't think of the ending. fuck. also we need more group chat fic tbh))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Group chat bcs why not haha (kill me please) AU where instead of yuuri being ice skater, it was yuuko. The rest of the cast still figure skater, they befriend yuuri through yuuko
> 
> its v obvious who is who but here : 
> 
> eyebrowprince : seung gil  
> cutie patotie : guang hong  
> americanlion : leo  
> Katsu-don : yuuri  
> dab for days : phichit

 

 

_Katsu-don invite dab for days, americanlion, cutie patotie, and eyebrowprince to a group chat._

_Katsu-don renamed the group chat “ALERT ALERT” ._

 

Katsu-don : gUYS 

 

dab for days : what 

 

Katsu-don : HOTTIE ALERT 

 

dab for days : WHERE 

 

americanlion : arent you at the banquet? 

 

Katsu-don : yeah 

 

Katsu-don : wait imma send a pic 

 

_Katsu-don sent a pic._

 

Katsu-don : HOTTIEDAYUMM.jpg

 

dab for days : 

 

dab for days : yuuri 

 

dab for days : yuuri thats victor

 

Katsu-don : who?

 

dab for days : VICTOR NIKIFOROV 

 

americanlion : DUDE YOU MET VICTOR???

 

cutie patotie : hes at the banquet what do you think dumbass

 

Katsu-don : wait i thiiink i remember him

 

Katsu-don : isn’t he the one yuuko has every posters for

 

Katsu-don : also i think Sara has a shoot with him once

 

americanlion : I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDNT REMEMBER HIS FACE 

 

eyebrowprince : *rememeber 

 

americanlion : shut up korean boy

 

eyebrowprince : r00d 

 

dab for days : #getrekt 

 

cutie patotie : lmao still cant believe seung gil uses memes

 

Katsu-don : GUYS STOP JOKINH 

 

dab for days : jokinh 

 

Katsu-don : FUCK

 

Katsu-don : FCK HES HEADING TOWARD US WHAT DO I DO

 

Katsu-don : YUUKO IS GRIPPING MY ARM TIGHTLY 

 

Katsu-don : HIS SMILE IS SO PRETTY OHMYGOD 

 

eyebrowprince : someone is thirsty today

 

Katsu-don : SHUT UP KOREAN BOY 

 

americanlion : lmao #getrekt 

 

_eyebrowprince left the group chat._

_cutie patotie added eyebrowprince to the group chat._

 

cutie patotie : yuuri is in crisis guys be kind 

 

Katsu-don : thank you guang

 

Katsu-don : aNYWAY BACK TO THE TOPIC

 

Katsu-don : WHAT DO I DO

 

dab for days : ACT NATURAL 

 

cutie patotie : have you seen how yuuri naturally 

 

dab for days : fuck ur right

 

dab for days : ACT CASUAL 

 

Katsu-don : SHIT

 

Katsu-don : FUCK BRB 

 

\--

 

Yuuri hastily pocketed his phone, smiling awkwardly as Victor walk toward them. Beside him, Yuuko is screaming silently into her palm, one of her hand silently pinched Yuuri’s arm, as if convincing herself that this is real. 

 

“Hello!” Victor greet them, a huge smile adorning his face. Yuuri is almost sure the room is 200% brighter. “I’m Victor, how are you enjoying the banquet so far?”

 

Fuck, Yuuri is blinded by his smile. 

 

Yuuko lowers her hand from her face, her mouth curl up into a cute smile. “It’s great! People are really nice!” She said excitedly. Victor chuckles, “Glad you enjoyed this. You are Yuuko Nishigori, right?” He tilted his head slightly, offering his hand for a handshake. 

 

Very Adorable, Yuuri heart is shook. 

 

Yuuko eyes wide open, her mouth fell open in shock. Her idol actually noticed her!! Honestly, if she wasn’t married already, she’s almost sure fate brought them together. Thankfully, she recovered from her shock quickly and accept his handshake. 

 

“A-Ah, yes.” She smiled. She then gestured to Yuuri, nudging his arm when she noticed his mouth’s still gaping. “This is my cousin, Yuuri Katsuki.” 

 

Yuuri close his mouth quickly and offered his hand. “I-I’m Yuuri Katsuki, nice to meet you.” He said awkwardly. Victor take his hand and shook it. Yuuri noticed how his handshake seems to be longer than Yuuko’s. He felt a shiver goes through his body when Victor gave him a small smirk of amusement. “Victor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you,  _Yuuri._ ” 

 

Holy shit, was him name being drawled? Fuck, even his voice is silky smooth. Yuuri tried to surpassed a full blown blush, unfortunately, some of it escaped and shows up on his face. Those jerks. When Victor released his hand, Yuuri quickly take his hand and slip it into his suit pocket. 

 

During their interaction, Yuuko watch silently, her eyes scrutinizing their body language. Suddenly, she smirked. “Ah, i think i saw some of my friends there. Victor, mind if i left Yuuri with you?” She asked, pointing at random direction. Yuuri seems to noticed her plans and shook his head frantically. “Yuuko!” he hissed. 

 

Yuuko ignored him, only responding when Victor nod with a cheery “Sure!”. She smiled and walk away, winking at Yuuri when he shot her a betrayed look. “Enjoy!” she mouthed. 

 

“So, Yuuri,” Victor started, grabbing two glass of champagnes when one of the employee passed by. “What’s your occupation?” He gave Yuuri one of the glass.

 

Yuuri blinked, accepting the glass automatically. “Oh, i’m a photographer.”

 

Victor hummed. “What do you usually shoots?” He asked, curious. 

 

“All things honestly. I works with Vogue a few times, but i’m usually a freelance.” He gave him a small smile. “One of my friends work in Vogue though, so i’m friends with few of them.” 

 

“Really? I shoot with them a few times but i never met you...” Victor pouted. Suddenly Yuuri had an urge to either pinch or punch those cheeks. 

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Yeah, but you actually work with my friend! Her name is Sara Crispino, remember her?” 

 

Victor’s eyes widened before nodding happily. “Yeah! I’m still friend with her, actually. We grab drinks a few times.” He smiled. “It turns out she’s dating one of my cousin, Mila.”

 

“Wait, really?” Yuuri stared at Victor in shock. He then shakes his head, “That girl i swear to god, she never tells me anything anymore...” He grumbles quietly. 

 

Victor feels a slight jealousy swells in his stomach before pushing it down. Sara is taken, there’s no use to be jealous toward her. “Are you two close?” 

 

“We’re childhood friends actually, her family used to stay in Japan. She plays with me when her twin run off to play with his friends.” Yuuri paused to sip his champagne. “I’m not really close to Michele though. He pretty much hated me on sight for stealing his sister.” He laughed quietly. 

 

Just as Victor about to ask another question, they spotted Yuuko walking toward them, an apologetic expression on her face. “Hey, sorry to interrupt your talk but i have to talk to Yuuri about something.”

 

Victor nodded. “That’s fine.” He smiled. Yuuri turns toward her, “What happened?” 

 

Yuuko sighs unhappily, “There’s a problem at our hotel. Something about flooding. We need to search another place.” She grimaced. 

 

“What?! But the other hotels is full!” He panicked. She massaged her temple, feeling a headache that’s about to come.

 

She nodded. “I know! One of my friends offer me to stay at her apartment, but there’s only one room free and i don’t want to left you searching frantically for a hotel.” 

 

“I can sleep on the couch!” 

 

“She...” Yuuko paused, furrowing her eyebrows. “She actually doesn’t have a couch.”

 

“What.” 

 

“She’s a weird person.” She waved her hand. “How about Sara? She lives not far from here, right?” 

 

“Sara’s in Italy to visit her family right now.” He grimaced. “Fuck... Where am i supposed to sleep now?”

 

Victor’s voice interrupted them, his mouth stretches into a grin. “How about my place?” 

 

\--

 

Katsu-don : OHMYGOD

 

Katsu-don : YOU GUYS WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPEN

 

cutie patotie : jfc calm down with the capitals

 

americanlion : what happen?

 

Katsu-don : OKAY OKAY LET ME TELL YOU FROM THE BEGINNING 

 

Katsu-don : SO HE CAME UP TO US WITH HIS BRIGHT SMILE AND MY HEART MELT 

 

dab for days : surprise surprise 

 

Katsu-don : HE THEN SHAKES MY HAND BUT HELD IT LONGER FOR A FEW SECONDS 

 

Katsu-don : AND HE FUCKING  _DRAWLED_  MY NAME 

 

Katsu-don : MY BODY DO A FUCKING SHIVERS

 

eyebrowprince : how do u even do the italics

 

dab for days : you thirsty katsudon

 

_dab for days changed the group name to “thirsty katsudon”_

americanlion : what a creative name  

 

_dab for days removed americanlion from the group chat._

_cutie patotie added americanlion to the group chat._

 

cutie patotie : shut up i wanna hear his story 

 

Katsu-don : AND THEN YUUKO 

 

Katsu-don : THAT HOE SUDDENLY LEFT ME WITH HIM SHE WINKED AT ME AND JUST MOUTHED “ENJOY” 

 

dab for days : what a great wingwoman

 

eyebrowprince : kudos to her

 

Katsu-don : SO WE TALK FOR A FEW MINUTES BEFORE SHE CAME BACK AND SHE BRINGS A B A D NEWS

 

americanlion : *brought 

 

Katsu-don : youre not a grammar police shut up

 

Katsu-don : SO OUR HOTEL SUDDENLY HAS A PROBLEM AND WE WERE FORCED TO SEARCH FOR ANOTHER PLACE 

 

Katsu-don : BUT YUUKO ALREADY HAS A PLACE AND I DO NOT HAVE A PLACE 

 

Katsu-don : BUT THEN

 

Katsu-don : GUESS WHO OFFER A PLACE 

 

dab for days : !!!!!!!

 

americanlion : YOU SLY DOG 

 

cutie patotie : HOLYSHIT 

 

eyebrowprince : victor? 

 

Katsu-don : VICTOR NIKIFOROV HIMSELF OFFER ME A PLACE AT HIS HOUSE/APARTMENT/CONDO 

 

dab for days : victor has an apartment 

 

cutie patotie : you lucky bastard 

 

Katsu-don : IM AT HIS CAR RN 

 

americanlion : send a pic!!! 

 

_Katsu-don sent a picture._

 

Katsu-don : evenfromthesidehestillbeautiful.jpg

 

eyebrowprince : did you take that secretly? 

 

Katsu-don : nah i asked permission 

 

cutie patotie : #beautiful 

 

americanlion : #he’sgrace

 

eyebrowprince : he could kill me and i would say thank you

 

dab for days : are you saying victor nikiforov is regina george

 

eyebrowprince : he could be 

 

Katsu-don : we near his house, update you guys later 

 

americanlion : wait i just remember 

 

americanlion : didn’t he live with yuri plisetsky????

 

cutie patotie : oh yeah 

 

Katsu-don :

 

Katsu-don : is 

 

Katsu-don : is yuri plisetsky the one scowling at me the entire time that one time i became his photographer 

 

dab for days : yup 

 

dab for days : hes like that to everyone dw

 

cutie patotie : yuri is victor’s rinkmate right?

 

eyebrowprince : yeah

 

Katsu-don : i ask him about yuri and he just “i didn’t tell you about yuratchka?” looking all confused

 

Katsu-don : this man i s2g 

 

dab for days : LMAO 

 

dab for days : you still love him tho dont lie 

 

Katsu-don : we literally just met today calm down 

 

cutie patotie : and yet you want to get into his pants

 

_Katsu-don removed cutie patotie from the group chat._

 

eyebrowprince : hes just speaking the truth 

 

_Katsu-don removed eyebrowprince from the group chat._

 

Katsu-don : fuck we arrived phichit add them back 

_Katsu-don is now offline._

 

dab for days : jfc 

 

_dab for days added eyebrowprince and cutie patotie to the group chat._

_dab for days changed the group name to “WILL YUURI SURVIVE IN VICTORS APARTMENT??? LETS FIND OUT”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> WILL I CONTINUE THIS??? LETS HOPE SO 
> 
> this is a trial fic tbh, if people like this, i might continue it. If they don't, i might still would continue it. final exams are nearing tho, so if i do continue this, the update would be VERY VERY SLOW


End file.
